Lawyers In Love
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harriet talks Harm and Mac into doing a little something for charity.


Title: Lawyers In Love   
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Rating:   
Classification: (Harm/Mac)   
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Harriet talks Harm and Mac into doing a little something for charity.   
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.   
********************************************************************   
  
Harm's Apartment   
North of Union Station   
Washington DC   
  
Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Jr. was in the process of unlocking his door trying not to drop the bag of groceries when he heard the phone ringing. After two rings Harm got the door unlocked and ran inside just as the answering machine picked up.   
"Commander Rabb it's Bud. I guess you're not there right now so I'll just leave a message..." Lt. Bud Roberts' voice came over the machine.   
Harm dropped the bag on the counter and ran over to the phone.   
"Bud what'd you need." Harm answered the phone breathlessly.   
"Sir I didn't think you were home."   
"I just came through the door. What did you need?"   
"Well sir Harriet and I were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. We noticed you hadn't been over in a while and well I know it's short notice so if you don't want to come or have other plans we understand..."   
"Bud slow down. Sure I'll be there. What time?"   
"About 7:00 sir."   
"Sure Bud I'll see you then." Harm hung up the phone, put away the groceries and realized he had just enough time to stop at a toy store to buy something for AJ.   
  
Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment   
Georgetown   
  
Lt. Col. Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie had just got done throwing her ruined dinner in the trash when her phone rang.   
"Mackenzie."   
"Ma'am did I catch you at a bad time?" Harriet Simms voice was heard.   
"No Harriet. What's up?" Mac asked.   
"Well ma'am Bud and I were noticing that you hadn't been over in awhile and wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with us and little AJ tonight?"   
"Sure Harriet I would love to. Mic's won't be home till late and I just ruined my dinner. What time should I be there?"   
"How about 7?"   
"I'll be there."   
  
Tikes Toys   
Washington DC   
  
Harm was so busy looking at the toys for small children that her didn't even notice when he bumped into a dark headed woman.   
"I'm sorry ma'am."   
"I'm sorry." Harm and the woman said at the same time. They both looked up to see who they bumped into and were shocked.   
"Mac!"   
"Harm. What are you doing here?"   
"Well Bud called and invited me over to dinner and I thought I'd stop and get my godson something. After all it's my job to spoil him rotten and teach him bad things." Harm flashed his fly-boy grin at her. "What about you?"   
"Same."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. So what ya going to get the little guy?" Mac asked looking at a package of oversized lego blocks.   
"I don't know. We've practically bought the little guy everything in the store. But I saw this great giant plane that moves by remote and talks. I think I'll get him that."   
"Any suggestions. And no flying stuff. You're already trying to get that kid to be a pilot and he's only a year and a half." Mac said at Harm's wounded look.   
"How about clothes? Harriet would love that."  
"Harm you can't give a kid his age clothes. He wants toys. Any other ideas?"   
"Well how about we buy him the plane and some clothes, split the price and give them from both of us?"   
"I guess. You know I really have to find another toy store to shop at. Come on flyboy we need to go get that little guy an outfit."   
Harm and Mac walked back to where there was a small collection of clothes and searched the entire place looking for something for little AJ. After searching the entire area and not finding anything they can agree on Harm suggest that they just by him a pair of pants and a shirt. That's when Mac spotted a cute pair of bib overalls and a cute shirt to go with them.   
"Harm how about this?" Mac held up the overalls with the shirt underneath.   
"Sure get it and let's go."   
Harm and Mac walked up to the cashier with Harm carrying both packages. Harm laid the purchches on the counter and pulled out his wallet. The cashier who looked no older that 20 saw the picture of AJ that Harm kept in his wallet and just went off.   
"Is that your son?" She asked both Harm and Mac and before they had time to answer the girl kept on. "Oh he's so cute. He looks just like you sir. What's his name?"   
"AJ and he's..." Before Harm had time to continue the girl had already rung up his things and was waiting for his credit card.   
Harm gave her his credit card and quickly swiped it and gave it back to him along with the bag with the jet and outfit.   
"Is there any place where we can get these gift wrapped?" Mac asked.   
"Sure just go to the service desk and they'll do it."   
"Thank you and by the way if you think he's cute you should see his five older brothers and sisters and his new sister who is just three months old." Mac said then turned and walked away leaving the young girl and not to mention Harm stunned.   
Harm ran to catch up with Mac who was walking away with a smile on her face.   
"Hey Mac what was that all about?"   
"Sorry about that Harm. It's just that she was way to perky and was getting on my nerves. Not to mention that anybody could tell that she just wanted to sink her teeth into you by the way she was looking at you. Look here we are. Can we get these gift wrapped?" Mac asked the sales lady.   
"Sure." the lady wrapped the packages, handed them to Mac and then her and Harm were on their way to the Roberts home.   
Roberts Residence   
Rossyln, Va.   
Harm pulled up right behind Mac and together they walked together up to Bud and Harriet's apartment. When Bud answered the door he was shocked to see both of them there at once since they hadn't been on that great of terms since Commander Rabb learned of Col. Mackenzie's engagement to Mic.   
"Sir, ma'am come on in. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Bud opened the door further to allow Harm and Mac room to enter.   
"Bud how many times do we have to tell you? When were out of the office call us Harm and Mac." Harm told his friend.   
"Sorry si...Harm."   
"Hey Bud where is AJ? We got him a little something." Mac asked looking around for her godson.   
"He's in the bedroom playing if you'll hang on a minute I'll go get him." Bud disappeared for a few seconds then came back carrying a cute blond headed boy.   
Bud handed AJ over to Harm who took him over to the couch to give him his gifts.   
"Sir, ma'am you didn't have to get him anything." Harriet told them as she came into the living room.   
"Come on Harriet of course we did. It's our job as godparents. You honestly can't say that you didn't expect AJ to be showered in gifts when you chose two single people to be his godparents." Harm grinned as he gave AJ the wrapped shirt box that contained the overalls and shirt. AJ tore into the paper and let out a squeal when he couldn't get the box open. Harm helped him then handed it to Harriet so she could see what it was.   
Next Harm gave AJ the wrapped up plane and let AJ rip into it. When AJ saw the outside box his eyes light up.   
"plane!" AJ said in his child like voice.   
"Yeah plane. You want to play with the plane?" Harm asked. AJ clapped his hands together and Harm opened the box and started to set the plane up. While Harm, Bud and AJ played with the toy plane Mac and Harriet went into the kitchen to finish up the meal.   
"Thank you ma'am for the gifts. You really didn't have to."   
"We know that Harriet, but it's fun to spoil the little guy. Harm and I wanted to. Is there anything I can do to help?"   
"No I think everything's done. If you'll just call the boys and see if they'll stop playing."  
"Trust me Harriet if there's one thing that will stop Harm from playing with a plane no matter what size is good home cooked food."   
After dinner of vegetarian lasagna Harm, Mac, Bud and Harriet went into the living room to talk while AJ went into his room to play with some toys in his crib.   
"Sir, ma'am Harriet and I have something to ask you." Bud started once everybody was seated with their coffee.   
"What is it Bud?" Mac asked.   
"Well ma'am one of the mothers in AJ's play group in involved with this charity and they're having this contest to raise money. What they do is go around to local businesses and offices trying to get them to sing up to do a singing contest. Each business or office has to have at least three male performers, three female performers, two groups of two people to do a duet and a group of males and then a group of females. I'm trying to get people from JAG to join up so we can go. Would you guys like to participate?"   
"I'm game Harriet expect how is money raised?" Mac asked.   
"Well each business or office is going to have a name of a professional singer. If that office or business wins the contest the singer will donate 5,000 dollars to that charity plus the thousand that they all give before hand."   
"Sure Harriet I'll do it." Mac said. "What about you Harm?"   
"Sure what do I have to do?"   
"Well I was pretty sure that you guys would do it so I went on and got the list from Tammy, the mom in AJ's play group. JAG is supposed to do country music."   
"Harriet, country music? How are we supposed to sing that?" Harm looked horrified.   
"It's not that bad Harm. I like it." Mac commented.   
"Sure you would. Your a marine. They listen to anything." Harm said receiving an elbow from Mac.   
"It's very easier sir. Actually I already have to song that you and the Col. are going to sing picked out."   
"You mean we don't get to pick our own song?" Mac asked.   
"Well I had a list of ten songs and you got to pick from those ten songs. The Admiral is singing We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This by George Strait. Tiner is singing My Next Thirty Years by Tim McGraw, and Gunny is singing Used Heart For Sale by Gary Allan. They are the solo male performers. Lt. Singer is singing If I'm Not In Love With You by Faith Hill. Commander Imes is singing Better Things To Do by Terri Clark, and Lt. Nester will perform Guys Do It All The Time by Mindy McCready. They are the solo female performers. Tiner and Gunny will sing If I Were You by Chad Brock and Mark Wills for one of the duets. The female group will include Commander Imes, Lt. Singer, Lt. Nester, Lt. Kelly Wills, Petty Officer Melissa Jennings, and they were counting on you joining them ma'am. They'll sing Lucky 4 You by SheDaisy. The male group will be Gunny, Tiner, the Admiral, and you sir, if you want. They'll sing A Country Boy Can Survive by Chad Brock, Hank Williams Jr. and George Jones.   
"So all we have to do is join the groups?" Harm asked.   
"Yes sir and do the other duet."   
"Sure why not."   
"Great sir. How about you ma'am?"   
"I'm in Harriet."   
"Harriet I'm going to put AJ to bed. Excuse me sir, ma'am."   
"Actually I need to go. I've got court in the morning." Harm said as he stood up.   
"Yeah me too. Thanks for dinner Harriet."  
"No thank you ma'am and sir for agreeing to this. Here's your lyrics and tomorrow is the first meeting at McMurphy's after work."   
"Umm...okay. See you tomorrow Harriet."   
"Bye sir and thank you for the gifts to little AJ."  
"No problem." Harm said then left.   
"I need to get going to Harriet. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Bye Col." Mac left and Bud came back into the room.   
"You know Harriet I sure hope this helps."   
"It has to Bud."   
  
McMurphy's   
Georgetown   
The Next Afternoon   
  
The JAG crew grabbed the largest booth, ordered nachos and chicken wings, and began talking about the contest.   
"Sir do you mind if I take over?" Harriet asked the Admiral.   
"No problem Lt. Go ahead."  
"Okay we all have our songs and lyrics. I hope you read over them cause today we're going to come up with ideas for costumes and scenery. Several of the other staff members at JAG have volunteered to draw and paint the scenery. First let's talk about Gunnys song Used Heart For Sale by Gary Allen. Here's everybody a copy so you can start giving me ideas." Harriet passed out the lyrics and pulled out a tablet of paper and her pen. On the top she wrote Used Heart for Sale by Gunny.   
"Harriet how about for costumes have Gunny in maybe cowboy boots, blue jeans, and a tight fitting black tee shirt. That would give the impression that he's tough and had a lot of women. If we could get a dance team together the female dancers could dance on stage while Gunny sings and each time he talks about a girl a dancer dance up to Gunny and dance around him and then when it talks about she left the dancer could dance off. Then when it talks about Cindy, we could have her dance around Gunny then have another male dancer come by and him and Cindy dance off stage. While Gunny just stands there and sings." Lt. Nester supplied.   
"Sounds good Lt. but how would we get a dance team?" Harriet wrote something's down.   
"Ma'am my youngest sister is a senior in high school in Washington and is on the dance team. I could see if maybe she and her team could help us." Tiner informed.   
"Is that allowed in the rules?" Mac asked.   
"It doesn't say anything against it. It's said visual aids could belong to another place like a high school set design crew, so I don't see why dancers shouldn't be allowed." Harriet wrote several things down and then flipped the page and wrote My Next Thirty Years by Tiner. "Okay next song My Next Thirty Years." Harriet passed out the lyrics and waited while everybody read over them.   
"How about Tiner dressed up like a graduate with the cap and gown. He could like get his diploma then have him set at a desk with books that clearly show stuff about college. He could sing while sitting there." Lt. Singer suggested.   
"I like the idea about his dressed up like a graduate, but what if we have him standing at a stand like he's giving a speech to his class mates, but instead he's singing the song." Mac replied.   
"I like that idea ma'am." Tiner smiled.   
"There we have Tiner's song. Now the Admiral's We Really Shouldn't be Doing This." For the rest of the evening the JAG crew sat around thinking of scenery and costumes for all ten of the songs. When they were finished they were sure that they would be the best.   
  
One Month Later   
Washington High Auditorium   
Washington DC.   
  
"Where are they?" Harriet paced the small space in the JAG females dressing room waiting for Col. Mackenzie to arrive. Bud had just informed her that Commander Rabb hadn't shown up either.   
"Sorry I'm late Harriet. Car trouble. Mic and I got stuck on the side of the road and if it wasn't for Harm and Renee coming by we'd still be stuck." Mac threw the bag containing her dress on the chair and sat down to rest. Harriet hung up the bag and rushed Mac outside.   
"We still have awhile until the female solo category. We can go sit and watch the guys first." Harriet and Mac walked into the seats that were reserved for the JAG crew and family.   
"Oh everybody our sponsor is Garth Brooks. Just thought you'd like to know that." Harriet said before she sat down next to Bud who was on the outside. Next to her Renee Peterson sat in her fake fur collared shirt and leopard print skirt with knee-high boots. Harriet almost laughed out loud those were what Bud called hooker boots. Harm sat beside her in a black suit with a blue shirt and tie that brought out his eyes. Mac sat beside him in bright red thin strapped floor length dress and beside her sat Mic in a black suit with white shirt and gray tie. Behind them sat other JAG members and their families.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen if I can have your attention." The crowd stopped talking and turned to look at Dan Landers on stage. "I am happy to announce the contestants who are trying their hardest to raise money for this great charity. Tonight you will hear music from the local Wal-Mart managers who will give you a blast from the past with old time rock'n'roll. You will feel like rockin' when you hear the members of the Washington DC Police Department. Surprisingly enough you will feel like your at the movies when the congressmen's aides get up and perform music from soundtracks and when the Navy's Judge Advocate General core gets up here you'll want to push those chair aside and do the two step when as they bring you the sounds of today's hottest country music.   
"I'd like to introduce you to our special panel of judges. He starred in the A-team and Quantum Leap. He's movie just aired on CBS, Scott Bacquala. He's known as one of Hollywood's pretty boys. He's starred in hit movies such as Top Gun, Jerry McGuire, and Mission Impossible, Tom Cruise. She played along side James Brolin in Pensacola: Wings of Gold, Sandra Hess. She starred in the hit movie Twister and her new movie What Women Want made a splash at the box-office, Helen Hunt. If you loved her in Tremors you should hear her sing, Ms. Reba McEntire. She's pop's number one diva, Diana Ross. He starred in the hit TV series Magnum PI, guest starred as Richard with Courtney Cox on Friends and just finished filming a movie for TNT, Mr. Tom Selec. He's a member of one of today's hottest bands, Justin Timberlake. He once was a bumb on the beach, but now he's a man with a house on the beach, Brain Wilson from the Beach Boys. She's known for her country roots and powerful song I Hope You Dance Lee Ann Womack. We also want to thank our sponsors who have already donated a thousand dollars and will donate an extra five thousand if their team wins, Mr. Garth Brooks, Kevin Costner, Vince Gill and his wife Amy Grant and Whitney Houston. Please give a round of applause to these fine people and let's get the show on the road. The first category will be the male solo performance. From the West Side Wal-Mart manager of stock, Gary Keller singing Hound Dog."   
Everyone clapped as a man dressed like Elvis came on stage and tried his hardest to do an Elvis impression. Finally after what seemed like forever he moved to the side of the stage and waited for the judges to give him is score. Scott Bacquala gave him a 5 for sound, a 8 for costume, and 2 for scenery. Tom Cruise gave him a 6 for sound, 4 for costume, and 4 for scenery. Sandra Hess turned around and gave him a 4 for all categories. Helen Hunt was just as harsh giving him a 3 for sound, 4 for costume, and 1 for scenery. When all the judges had finally voted his total came to an average of 4.6 for sound, 3.8 for costumes, and 2.8 for scenery. When they found the average of that for his final score it was a total of 3.73. The other two members of his team performed earlier in the day for the judges and they picked the best one to perform on the show. The second member received an average of 2.7 and the other member had an average of 2.4.   
Next the Washington DC police department sang. A young man dressed up like and old west cowboy with a backdrop of the old west and came on stage riding a stick horse singing Kid Rock's Cowboy. He did fairly well and received a total of 5.5 for sound, 7.6 for costumes and a 8.2 for scenery. The average turned out to be 7.1 putting him in first place. After the other members of his group were added to the score board it was the boy who sang the Kid Rock song, another Lt. in his department, the stock manager from Wal-mart, another member of the police department, then the other two boys from the police department.   
Fifteen minutes later Sen. Smiths aide had performed and Tiner was about ready to perform. Two Petty Officers walked on stage and placed the podium on the stage in front of the microphone and ran backstage where Tiner was standing in a cap and gown waiting to go on stage. Dan Landers came on stage and announce that Tiner would be singing my Next Thirty Years by Tim McGraw and as soon as the crowd's applause died down Tiner walked on stage and placed his notes on the podium and started to sing.   
  
"I'll think I'll take a moment and celebrate my age   
The ending of an era and the turning of a page   
Now it's time to focus on in on where I go from here   
Lord have mercy on my next thirty years"   
  
"In my next thirty years   
I'm going to have some fun   
And forget about all the crazy things I've done   
Maybe now I've conquered all my adolescent fears   
And I'll do it better in my next thirty years"   
  
"In my next thirty years I'm going to settle all the score   
Cry a little less   
And laugh little more   
Find a world of happiness   
Without the hate and fear   
Find out just what I'm doing here   
In my next thirty years"   
  
"Oh my next thirty years   
I'm going to watch my weight   
Eat a few more salads and not stay up so late   
Drink a little more lemonade and not so many beers   
Maybe I'll remember my next thirty years"   
  
"My next thirty years   
Will be the best years of my life   
Raise a little family and hang out with my wife   
Spend time with the ones that I hold dear   
Make up for lost times here in my next thirty years   
In my next thirty years." Tiner finished the song them walked off stage.   
  
When adding everybody from one groups totals together and averaging them the JAG team was first followed closely by the Washington DC police department, the aides and then the managers from Wal-Mart. Dan Landers came on stage and announced that there would be a short break for the women to get ready and while the audience waited they would hear music from the Navy's own Judge Advocate General.   
The Admiral came on stage dressed in his dress whites followed by a dancer dressed in a Navy Lt.'s uniform. The Admiral walked up to the microphone and kissed the dancer on the lips much to the surprise of his officers sitting in the crowd.   
  
"We really shouldn't be doing this   
And we both know why   
Just being close enough to think like this   
Enough to make you need to lie." The Admiral started to sing as the dancer danced around him.   
  
"This kinda talk will lead us to somewhere   
We're getting way too close to going there   
The farther off the better to resist   
We really shouldn't be doing this" The dancer acted like he tried to pull the Admiral off stage but he resisted.   
  
"Only and isolated incident   
But the acquaintance left me stunned   
The first attraction was the hardest hit   
I thought I'd ever overcome"   
"This kinda situation has to pass   
This chance encounter has to be the last   
To take it further would be remiss   
We really shouldn't be doin' this"  
"We'd each be hurting someone else" The spot light moved to the corner where two people stood huddled together watching the Admiral and the dancer. Then it went back to the Admiral.   
  
"If we don't say our good-byes real fast   
Won't even think about a farewell kiss   
We really shouldn't be doing this."   
The Admiral and the dancer kissed again then broke away all of a sudden.   
  
"Well...."   
  
"We really shouldn't be doing this   
And we both know why   
Just being close enough to think like this   
Enough to make you need to lie   
This kinda talk will lead us somewhere   
Where getting way too close to going there   
We really shouldn't be doing this." The Admiral finished the song and he and the dancer walked off stage to the applause of the audience.   
  
"WOW that really was something!" Dan Landers exclaimed as he walked back on stage.   
A woman from Wal-Mart sang R-E-S-P-E-C-T, then a detective sang Opps, I Did It Again, and a congress woman's aid sang I Will Always Love You and Lt. Singer sang If I'm Not In Love. She walked out on stage in a navy blue floor length dress with sequence all over it. She walked up to the microphone and scanned the audience for Harm. When she found him she looked straight into his eyes and began to sing.   
  
"If I'm not in love with you   
What is this I'm going through, tonight   
And if this heart if lying then   
What should I believe in   
Why do I go crazy   
Every time I think about you baby   
Why else do I want you like I do   
If I'm not in love with you" Harm quickly excused himself saying he had to take care of something before court tomorrow and left with audience with promises that he would be back in time for his performance.   
  
"And if I don't need your touch   
Why do I miss you so much, tonight   
If it's just infatuation   
Why is my heart achin'   
To hold you forever   
Give a part of me I thought I'd never   
Give again to someone I could lose   
If I'm not in love with you."   
  
"Oh why in every fantasy   
Do I feel your arms embracing me   
Like lovers lost in sweet desire   
And why in dreams do I surrender   
Like a little baby   
How do I explain this feeling   
Someone tell me"   
  
"If I'm not in love with you   
What is this I'm going through tonight   
And if this heart if lying then   
What should I believe in   
Why do I go crazy   
Every time I think about you baby   
Why else do I want you like I do   
If I'm not in love with you." Lt. Singer finished to the applause of the audience and instead of waving and walking off stage like all the other acts she stood there and kept waving until Dan Landers had to come on stage and tell a joke to get her off.   
After the females performed, the groups performed. The Wal-Mart ladies performed It's My Party, the Police department sang Say My Name, the congressman's aids sang ************************, and the group from JAG got ready to perform Lucky 4 You by SheDaisy. Commander Carylon Imes walked on stage first dressed in a pair of baggy sweats with a bunch of tissues in her hands and on her chest and back a large sign with the number 5 was placed. After her Petty Officer Melissa Jennings came on stage dressed in tight black leather pants with a leather vest on and the number 7. Next Lt. Nester came on stage dressed in a sun dress with the number 10. The next one to come on stage was Lt. Singer in a mini skirt and tight top looking like she was trying to pick up guys. She was number 14. Mac came on stage next as number 23. She was dressed her marine cammies and last Lt. Kelly Wills walked on stage dressed in a men's dress shirt with the tie undone loosely hanging on her neck with the number 32. Each woman carried and microphone and the all began singing and dancing.   
  
"You always said that I have multiple personalities" Carlyon sang first.   
  
"I bounce around somewhere between my dreams and reality" Melissa sang.   
  
"So where'd you dig up the audacity to ask me" Lt. Nester sang.   
  
"How we've all been doing" Sang Lt. Singer.   
  
"Since you broke out hearts" Mac sang.   
  
"Well so far" Kelly started.   
  
"Number 5 just cries a river a minute" They all joined in and sung together.   
  
"7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me"   
  
"I guess this party's more than your new Barbie bargained for" Mac sang thinking of Jordan.   
  
"She's got you by the sleeve, slowly easing toward the door."Carylon sang.   
  
"She's probably right, you should be movin' on" Lt. Singer sang.   
  
"Don't know how long we can behave." Lt. Nester sang.   
  
"Better have the valet get your car" Kelly sang.   
  
"Cause you know how women are." Melissa sang and then they all giggled.   
  
"Number 5 just cries a river a minute" They all joined in and sung together.   
  
"7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me"   
  
"Forgiveness is the key   
According to my shrink   
But, it's not jut up to me   
I don't know girls what'd ya think?" Mac asked. All the girls shook their heads no.   
  
"Number 5 just cries a river a minute" They all joined in and sung together.   
  
"7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me"   
  
"Number 5 just cries a river a minute" They all joined in and sung together.   
  
"7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me"   
  
"Number 5 just cries a river a minute" They all joined in and sung together.   
  
"7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 would key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me" The finished and quickly walk off the stage embarrassed.   
  
The next group was the men. Wal-Mart sang Come Together, the police sang Bye, Bye, Bye, the aids sang You've Lost That Loving Feeling and JAG sang a Country Boy Can Survive. The Admiral, Gunny, and Harm walked on stage in flannel shirts untucked from their jeans, work boots, and gloves on their hands. The Admiral carried a toy gun, Gunny carried an axe, and Harm carried a fishing pole.   
  
"Computer man say's it's the end of time   
December 31, 1999   
People buying up army surplus things   
Afraid of what the new year will bring" The Admiral started.   
  
"I live back in the woods you see   
Y2K don't mean a thing to mean   
I got a shotgun, a rifle, and a 4-wheel drive   
A country boy can survive   
Country folks can survive" Gunny sang.   
  
"I can plow a field all day long   
I can catch catfish from dusk till dawn.   
Make our own whiskey and our own smoke too.   
Ain't too many things these ol' boys can't do   
We grown good ol' tomatoes and homemade wine   
And I country boy can survive   
Country folks can survive" Harm finished.   
  
"Cause you can't starve us out   
And you can't make us run   
We'll survive the new millennium   
We say grace and we say ma'am   
If you ain't into that, we don't give a damn" They all sang.   
  
"We came from the West Virginia coal mines   
And the Rocky Mountains and the Western Skies   
If the bank machines crash, we'll be just fine   
Cause a country boy can survive" Gunny say.   
  
"I had a good friend in New York City   
Never called me Bocephus, called me hillbilly   
But he was killed by a man with a switchblade knife.   
For 43 dollars my friend lost his life   
Now this dude's gonna get out in a year of two   
Cause the system don't work for me and you   
But a country boy can survive   
Country folks can survive." Harm sang.   
  
"Cause you can't starve us out   
And you can't make us run   
We'll survive the new millennium   
We say grace and we say ma'am   
If you ain't into that, we don't give a damn" They all sang.   
  
"We're from North Carolina and South Alabam   
And little towns all across this land   
If the bank Machines crash, well be just fine   
And a country can survive   
Country folks can survive." The Admiral sang   
  
"A country boy can survive   
Country folks can survive." They all sang.   
  
"Any year, any time." Harm added at the end.   
  
The next catagory were the deuts. The group from Wal-Mart sang You're The One that I Want, the Washington DC Police Department sang Amazed, the aids sang Chances Are from the Hope Floats soundtrack and the most dazzling event of the evening was the duet between Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. from the JAG, singing You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney.   
The JAG crew was given extra time to set up, so while they were setting up the scenery and Harm and Mac were getting ready Tiner and Gunny sang their duet, If I Were You by Mark Wills and Chad Brock. The Gunny was dressed up a suit and Tiner was dressed up in blue jeans, a tee shirt, and a pair of Nikes. A small white fence separated their microphones. A small child ran out on stage by the Gunny and closer inspection would reveal that it was little AJ Roberts. The Gunny picked AJ up, kissed him, then sat him down and AJ ran off stage leaving Gunny with a regretted look on his face.   
  
"You've got it made, you've got real love   
Something you don't find every day   
Someone to trust someone to lean on   
Something I would hold on to, If I were you." Tiner sang loud and clear with a look of envy on his face.   
  
"You've got it made, you've got no one   
You don't have those strings to tie you down   
You come and go as free as the wind blows   
I wouldn't settle down too soon, if I were you" Gunny sang.   
  
"If I were you, I'd be satisfied." Tiner sang with Tiner following up with "I'd be satisfied."   
  
"Oh I'm sure the grass is greener on the other side" They sang together   
  
"If I were you, I'd stay by her side. (I'd be running wild)   
Oh I'm sure the grass is greener on the other side   
If I were you I'd would rather be (would I rather be)   
Someone just like me   
I wouldn't change a single thing   
If I were you." Tiner and Gunny finished together.   
The walked off stage to the applause of the audience. Backstage everything was set up and waiting for the curtain to go up. When the curtain was raised Harm and Mac stood on the opposite sides of the stage. Behind them there was a rail making the stage look like a balcony and on a backdrop holes where poked and lights could be seen flickering like stars with a giant moon hanging above. Harm was dressed in a tuxedo with a microphone headset. Mac was dressed in a bright red evening gown with a microphone headset also.   
  
"One word that's all you said" Harm started to sing causing both of them to turn to each other.   
"And something in your voice caused me to turn my head   
You're smile just captured me   
And you were in my future far as I could see   
I don't know how it happened   
But it happened still   
You asked me if I love you if I always will"   
  
"Well you had me from hello   
And I felt out love start to go   
From the moment that Iooked into your eyes   
You own me   
It was over from the start   
You completely stole my heart   
And now you won't let go   
I never even had a chance you know   
You had me from hello" Harm finished.   
  
"Inside I build a wall   
So high around my heart I thought I'd never fall   
One touch you brought it down   
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground   
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again   
The last time was the last time   
I let someone it" Mac sang   
  
"But you had me from hello" they sang together.   
"And I felt our love start to grow   
From the moment I looked into your eyes" Harm and Mac were standing face to face singing to each other looking into each other's eyes.   
"You own me   
It was over from the start   
You completely stole my heart   
And know you won't let go   
I never even had a chance you know   
You had me from hello"   
  
"That's all you said" Harm sang solo.   
  
"Something in your voice caused me to turn my head" Mac sang solo.   
  
"You had me from hello" Harm sang.   
  
"You had me from hello" Mac sang.   
  
"I've loved you from hello" Harm and Mac sang together.   
As part of the act they moved their microphones away from their face and shared a small kiss then rested their foreheads against each others, Harm was smiling down at her and she was smiling up at him. Although it was only part of the act two people in the audience didn't know it was. Which was just what Harriet had planned. Mic Brumby turned to Renee Peterson both sitting there in shock. They couldn't believe that Harm and Mac would sit there and kiss in front of them, the audience, and nation television.   
"Wasn't that wonderful?" Harriet asked. "They look so much in love."   
Harriet watched as what she said dawned on Mic and Renee.   
"If you'll excuse me Harriet I'm going to slip out of here early. I've got court in the morning. Ms. Peterson didn't you say something about needing to leave?" Mic asked.   
"Yeah I do Mic. Thank you." Renee got up to leave. "Tell Harm that I caught a ride home with Mic."   
"Alright" Harriet tried hard to keep the smile off of her face. She turned back to the stage when she heard Dan Landers voice.   
"Well now I know she's off the market and I thought the performance by their Admiral was something. Ladies and Gentlemen the tally from the judges are in. In fourth place the managers of Wal-Mart. In third place we have the aids of the senators. Now for second place belongs to the Washington D.C. police department. That means that our first place winner is the Judge Advocate General Core. Come on stage you guys." Dan Landers yelled as Harm, Mac, the Gunny, Tiner, the Admiral, Lt. Singer, Lt. Commander Imes, Lt. Nester, Bud, and Harriet all walked on stage.   
"I just have one question, when's the wedding?" Dan Landers asked Harm and Mac who were grinning then stopped. "Let's hear it for the JAG team." Dan Lander yelled.   
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
The Next Day   
  
"Have you seen the paper today?" Mac asked walking into Harm office and throwing the Washington Post on his desk.   
"Yeah." Harm said looking at the article and picture again.   
"Sir ma'am the Admiral wants to see you ASAP." Tiner informed them. Harm threw the paper on his desk and together they walked into the Admiral's office.   
"What is this?" The Admiral handed Harm a copy of the Washington Press. On the front was a picture of Harm and Mac kissing at the end of their performance and the headline read Lawyers in Love. "I also want to know why my phone has been ringing off the hook with reporters wanting to know how I'm dealing with the Lawyer in Love. Apparently the public is behind you and wants me to keep you two together."   
"Sir there is nothing going on between Commander Rabb and I. I've also been getting calls wanting to know all the detail of our relationship and I keep telling them no comment."   
"Col. I thought you learned your lesson with that trial on tv. You tell the reporters no comment and they want more."   
"Sir what are we supposed to do?" Harm asked still admiring the photo. He could still remember every moment of that kiss.   
"I want you two to act like you are in a relationship and answer any questions the press has. That should get them off of your back for a while." Mac was about to protest but the Admiral held up his hands trying to stop her.   
"If this is about Mr. Brumby and Ms. Peterson tell them to come in and I'll explain everything and how I ordered you to do this."   
"Sir it's not about that. Mic and I split ways last night. He's moving to Hollywood he says that he's going to try his had at acting. It's just that what if this doesn't work, what if they want more?"   
"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Now Commander how will Ms. Peterson handle this?"   
"We also parted ways last night after the show."   
"Alright then. Let's try and get some work done people."   
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
Later that Day   
  
"Hey Mac want to go to lunch?" Harm asked sticking his head into her office.   
"Sure I could use a break from this paper work. Let's go."   
On there way outside they were once again ambushed by reporters.   
"When's the wedding?" One reporter shoved a microphone in Mac's face.   
"There are no plans for a wedding right now. We're just exploring the feelings between us right now." Mac responded.   
"Will there be any transfers?" Another reporter asked.   
"As of now no, but they may change if the relationship goes further." Harm responded. "Now if you don't mind we really would like to go to lunch." Harm and Mac got into his car and left the parking lot.   
  
Two Years Later   
Beverly Hills, Ca.   
  
The Admiral was right after about three months the reporters did die down, but only after Harm and Mac told the reporters that there would be a wedding and they would answer any questions only if they would leave them alone for the wedding and after. The Admiral's plan would be that Harm and Mac would sit down with reporters and answer all their questions then a few weeks after they would have a big fight and break off the engagement, but by then Harm and Mac had realized that there were feeling between them and decided to explore them. Then six months after their planned staged wedding Harmon Rabb Jr. married Sarah Mackenzie for real at the Naval Academy chapel. Now Mic Brumby was reading yet another article from the Washington Post about the Lawyers in Love.   
"You remember Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie? Yep the famous JAG lawyers that gave a stunning performance of Kenny Chesney's You Had Me From Hello in front of national television for charity. Now Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. still and JAG and Col. Sarah Mackenzie Rabb has a top legal position at the Pentagon are proud to announce the birth of their twins, Harmon Patrick Rabb III and Harmony Patricia Rabb on June 4 at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Harmon was born at 4lb and 7oz and 21 inches long. Harmony was born 5 lb. and 3 oz and 21 inches long. Both mother and children are now home and doing well. Harmon and Harmony are the first for both parents."   
Below the article was a picture of Harmon and Harmony in their parents arms. Both and Mac were smiling happier than they ever were. Mic quickly walked over to the paper shredder and shredded up the article and picture. He wanted no reminders of Rabb or Sarah.   
"Mic honey what's wrong?" Renee walked up and wrapped her arms around him.   
"It's nothing."   
"If it's about that article about Harm and the major and their kids I've already seen it and I'm happy for them. They deserve each other just like we deserve each other. Now how about we head over Jen's and get that name of her wedding coordinator?" Together Mic and Renee walked out of their apartment hand and hand. Yes everything was right in the world. Well maybe not everything, but cerintally in the JAG world.   
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*************************************************   
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



End file.
